


The Biggest Hug

by Miloca



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: A picnic by the river ends with a big hug.





	The Biggest Hug

**Author's Note:**

> On one of the last events of WHO.YOU a photo of Aron holding Ren in his arms came up and it's haunting my thoughts for days, so here we are.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

It was saturday, they didn't have classes, so the group of friends gathered to have a picnic by the Han River. Minki took sweet snacks, Dongho and Minhyun took sandwiches and ramen and Jonghyun took bevarages.

They were all on the same year of college, despite different graduations, and used to live together until Minki moved to live with his boyfriend a few months ago.

"How is Aaron hyung doing, Minki?" Jonghyun asked.

"He is fine! We talked yesterday and he said he and his family did a short trip to San Francisco and had lots of fun."

"When is he coming back?" Minhyun spoke.

"Soon. He didn't tell me the day yet, but soon. He can't leave for long with his businesses growing up here."

"Isn't it weird to be by yourself for so long in the apartment?"

Minki was alone for almost two weeks already, and Minhyun was a little concerned about his friend.

"I'm not feeling exactly alone, because we have our pets, Noah and Lucky, and classes keep me occupied, but the first days were odd. Now I miss Aaron and I'm taking care of everything that needs to be taken care to distract myself."

"You know you can call or come to the dorm if you need, right?"

"I know, Dongho, I know. Thanks."

Minki's phone ringed and his eyes sparkled as soon as he saw the name of the one who was calling. He got up and took a step back.

"I need to answer this."

His friends just nodded and smiled to each other. They didn't need to ask to know that was Aaron on the phone.

 

"Hello."

"Hi, babe, how are you?"

"Fine, hyung. And you?"

"I'm fine, too. Missing you."

"I miss you, too, hyung." Minki looked at his watch and did a quick math. "Hyung, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Why?"

"Maybe I'm mistaken, but it's pass midnight in Los Angeles now, right?"

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"You should be on a shadow, Minki-ah."

"What?" Minki turned around. "Aaron hyung?"

"You should avoid the sun, Minki-ah. It isn't that strong but you can get sunburned."

"Where are you, hyung? How do you know I'm under the sun?"

"Look to your right."

Minki looked and saw Aaron coming behind a tree. He hang up, shoving his phone on the pocket of his jeans and ran to the open arms of his boyfriend who caught him and hugged him really tight.

While they kissed, their friends observed from far away, happy to see their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
